Halloween With The Cullens
by ecbookaddict04
Summary: Halloween is drawing near and Bella is spending the week before it with Edward and his crazy siblings. Things may get out of hand and pretty crazy. Jasper has gotten on Alice's nerves. How far is too far? THE WAR IS ON...takes place during Eclipse.
1. Arriving

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic! I really need you to tell me what you think. It is not going to be amazing, this is just the first chapter and it is mostly an introduction so bear with me here people!! PLUS it is Super Duper short because I really wanted to get it started up and I am really busy.**

**Summary: Bella and the Cullens are still in high school. They are engaged so this is kinda like eclipse times.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I am the most amazing writer in the world and actually own twilight the you need to seriously need to read the series again hun. ENJOY!!**

Man it was cold. I could smell the fall leaves falling outside my open window. It was outside raining –of course why wouldn't it be raining this was forks. Why was it sooooooo cold though? It was only October!

"Good Morning Bella," a sweet velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"Edward," I mumbled.

"Yes sleepy head?" the angel spoke with a smile in his voice.I turned around in my bed to his perfect face pulled up in a smile.

"Well, it is Saturday. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"How about we go see my family? After all, Halloween is only six days away and knowing them they must be up to something." He suggested.

"Sure."

When we arrived at the Cullens' house I was was first greeted with a very large bear hug from Emmett. Then I got a kiss on the cheek from Alice and another hug from Esme. I then received a small smile from both Rosalie and Jasper and a polite and proper "Hello Bella" from Carlislie. I loved being at the Cullens', I was always treated like part of their family.

After my arrival Esme returned to gardening and Carlisle to his computer upstairs where I assumed he was working. Now I was sitting in the living room with Edward and my future sibilings.

"Bella, do you like scary movies?" Jasper asked with a small smirk on his face.

"I guess so." I said with a little suspision.

"Well I know have been wanting to see it but Bella hasn't seen the first one so-" Edward began.

"OMG! This is going to be very interesting! Oh boy……." Alice said.

"Oh SHUT UP FORTUNE TELLER!! Emmett yelled. "Bella, do you want to watch Saw 2 ?"

"Um...I guess so." I replied looking around at the patient faces except Emmett who was excited and Alice who was giggling about something in the future I am sure. Just as soon as the words left my mouth Emmett was out the door and off in his jeep.

"He'll be back in ten minutes with the movie." Alice stated in a know-it-all voice."

_Hmmm Saw 2,_ I thought, _I got a good idea...I just need to get Alice and Rosalie alone to help me..._

**Ok. I know it is really short but all the other chapters will be funny, longer, and action/romance filled! Think of this one like a comercial! Please just review and tell me what you think! Ps. Edward Cullen, PLEASE stalk me!**


	2. Preparing

**Writer's Comments: Hey everyone! okay I _finally_ got this chapter done!!!!!! I really hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: no I am not Stephenie Meyer she is the owner of my fictional husband.....**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

**BPOV**

"Alice, I really don't want you to overreact or anything but, will you do my hair?" I asked cautiously. I was prepared for a large reaction and for a good reason.

"YEPEE!!!!!!!!!" Alice's high pitched scream came like clock work, totally expected. The next thing me, the human, knew I was out of Edward's arms and Alicewas setting my down in the bathroom upstairs. Urg, I was dizzy as always from being carried at vampire speed. I shut the door.

"Alice." I whispered into her ear with my cupped hands as she started getting out a bunch of ridiculous hair products. "Can Edward hear me right now?"

She looked up from what she was doing to look at me. A expression of understanding washed over her face that told me she now understood that there was more than one purpose for our gathering. "Not when we whisper ever so quietly, why?" Alice asked.

"First, we need Rosalie as well." I barely breathed.

She spoke in a normal tone, "Rose, can you help us please?"

In a few seconds Rosalie was opening the door, "Yes?"

"Okay Bella, spill." Alice whispered, not bothering to answer Rosalie.

"Well, I have a plan," I began, "but I'll need your help to make it work…."

When I was finished we were all grinning maliciously. "Now how should you two get Jasper and Emmett alone to tell them the plan?" I asked in a strategic whisper.

"Bella need I remind you we are there wives?" Rosalie asked, perfect eyebrows raised.

Right I thought. "Okay so fix my hair so Edward doesn't expect anything, and please make it brief."

When we were walking downstairs, Alice started counting down Emmett's return, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." tires scraping, " 4, 3, 2,-" Emmett crashed through the door.

"I got the movie! Lets watch!" came his booming voice.

As I approached Edward, Rosalie went over to begin phase one in the plan. She asked Emmett if he would "help her with something in the garage," Although it was a alibi for the plan it was also an excuse Rosalie and Emmett used when they where not working on cars or anything of the sort. He took one look at the movie and one appraising glance at Rose up and down and quickly nodded.

EmPOV

As I followed Rose into the garage I was quite excited about the movie but this was much better than that so it could wait.

"I love you Rosalie." I said when she turned around, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I need to talk to you Emmett." She mumbled against my lips. Oh, no, this wasn't how it usually went. I must be in trouble. I slowly let go of her.

"Listen, okay, so it was a mistake. I didn't mean any of it. Actually, it was more of Jasper's fault than mine. I swear!" I pleaded.

"What the hell are you talking about Emmett?"

"Aren't you made at me?"

"Should I be?" she asked.

"Ummmm…..no?" Maybe I wasn't in trouble.

"Anyway, we need your help. We are going to set Edward up……."

JPOV

Alice went over to me and asked if I wanted to "spend some time with her upstairs" before the movie and I said yes so we headed up stairs hand in hand.

When we were in our room I asked, "What's going on Alice?" I could feel her well concealed excitement rolling off her.

"We are going to trick Edward." She whispered grinning.

"Tell me everything."

BPOV

Now Edward and I were alone and the girls were filling in Emmett and Jasper in on the plan. So I went over to where the Greek god was sitting on the couch.

"Your hair looks lovely," he said commenting on my now nicely smooth hair, some of it pulled into a barrette, waved gentling down my back.

"Thanks," I said, turning a light pink.

"Are you hungry for lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah a little I guess"

"Okay, sit here and I'll make you some." He said, holding out a chair for me to sit at by the table.

He made me some pizza rolls while I sat and sipped lemonade.

After we talked for a while and I ate my lunch, he cleaned up the dishes and sat on the couch.

He extended his arms for me to sit on his lap. After I sat down, my future brothers and sisters entered.

"Now Bella, if at any point this stupid movie makes you frightened at all-" Edward began.

"Oh she'll be fine!" Emmett said grinning, "Bella, if you do end up chickening out, just think about this fact: after watching this movie, Edward will never be able to sleep again."

"Oh, hilarious Emmett" said Rosalie sarcastically clapping. This wiped away Emmett's smile and he looked slightly offended and just put the movie in with out any further conversation.

I didn't think that the movie would really scare me, after all I'd be in my favorite place in the world during the whole thing, Edward's arms. I wasn't a big fan of scary movies but apparently Emmett was.

"Emmett I have no idea why you get into these movies anyway but some how you are really excited…" said Jasper feeling Emmett's emotions.

About half way through the movie, in one of the really gross gory scenes, Emmett decided to try and be funny again.

"Hey Bella," he attempted, "You know, this movie is kind of making me hungry with all that blood!" Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

A loud, low warning growl came from Edward as he whipped a coaster at Emmett's head at vampire speed and Emmett received a large smack on the shoulder from Rosalie.

"Ouch! Ow! What???" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, lets just watch the movie." Jasper said calmly.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING TO BELLA LIKE THAT!" Edward roared at Emmett.

"Edward, it is fine. He didn't mean it seriously!" I tried to comfort him.

"She's right Edward, don't worry." Jasper said, sending waves of calm.

Edward breathed a huge sigh, "Okay."

"How about we all just watch the stupid movie?" Alice suggested.

"Yeah, okay." replied Edward because we were all watching him cautiously.

"You big idiot," I heard Rosalie mutter under her breath.

When the movie ended it was about 8:00pm. _Time to act, _I thought..........

**Writter's Comments: Okay, so I hope you like it. PLEASE tell me what you think, it helps me so much on how to improve! Was Emmett funny? What are your predictions? If you don't review I'll have to provoke the Volturi and blame you! lol :)**


	3. Blurring lines

**Writter's Comments: Okay, Okay! I got lots of reviews like 3hrs. after I released the last chapter, so I got on and wrote like for 6hrs. so I could release this one to you guys!!!! I hope you like the whole thing against Edward was just the beginning!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight just my imagination. ENJOY!**

**BPOV ****(previously in Halloween With the Cullens)**

When the movie ended it was about 8:00pm. _Time to act, _I thought..........

**Chapter 3: Blurring Lines**

**EPOV**

When the movie finished Alice got up to turn off the DVD player and TV and Jasper turned on a few lights.

"It wasn't that scary, we need to watch Saw three." Emmett commented.

"No way. That was a waste of time." Rosalie said.

_Edward, Bella is totally panicking! _Jasper thought to me.

I looked at my Bella who was now taking quick, short breaths in my lap, eyes wide looking at me. "Edward, I am terrified." She whispered. I felt her heart rate speed up.

., I knew this would happen. I told Emmett that watching a scary movie was not the best idea……

_You need to distract her _Rosalie hissed in her thoughts if that was even possible.

"How do I do that?" I asked her as fast as I could.

_Anyway you can _her response came.

I quickly carried Bella upstairs and laid her on my bed. "Bella, its okay, everything is fine." I tried to convince her.

"It is not working!" I heard Jasper call from downstairs. "She is still frightened!"

I gently pulled her close and held her there, humming her lullaby.

"Edward, I am really freaking out." She spoke, her voice shaking.

I couldn't stand to have Bella feel like that. _I have to distract her_ I thought. _That's it! Distract her! What distracted Bella more than…_

**BPOV**

Jasper got up and turned on lights while Alice pulled the movie out ect….

I started to play up the drama and acted like I was really, really scared. Since I was such a bad liar I had to really concentrate so I thought about before Victoria died, how I felt when I thought about her coming after me. I even thought about the Volturi coming after me because I wasn't a Vampire yet and I knew their secret.

My breaths speed up and I started shaking slightly. I felt my heart rate speed up. _Yes! _I thought, _that will be perfect and Edward will really be fouled…_

"Edward, I am terrified." I whispered just like I really would so my voice wouldn't crack.

He rushed me upstairs and put me on his bed. He sat down next to me. He pulled me close and hummed my lullaby. I heard Jasper yell his line from downstairs. _I wonder if this will really work…_

When I didn't give up my act of being scared, Edward must have gotten the right idea.

"Maybe this will help," he mumbled, thinking out loud. The next moment I felt his cool lips on mine in a gentle calming way.

After a few minutes was when I would know the kiss would soon stop and I would pull him closer to me in attempt to make it last longer, but not today, that wasn't the plan. Nope, this was Edward's turn.

I knew immediately when Jasper started to toll with Edward. I felt his lips become more urgent, his fingers tangle in my hair, his breathing become more ragged. This time _he_ was blurring his protective lines.

All of a sudden he froze. I opened my eyes to look at his narrowing at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You. Know. what." He whispered.

"Family meeting! Downstairs. Right now!" He nearly shouted.

Then he took my hand and led me angrily downstairs. Everyone was already gathered at the table, including Esme and Carlisle. We both sat down.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"It was all just a little good fun Ed." Emmett responded.

"Emmett! Do you have any idea how hard it is to have an intimate relationship with Bella!!!!" He shouted. "You all completely over estimate my self control!!!!"

"Just calm down everything is fine." Jasper sent waves of calm.

"Fine! Fine!" Edward objected. "YOU!" He pointed his finger at Jasper. "You little emotion controlling demon, how could you send lust at me?!?"

Jasper hung his head defeated. I saw Alice take his hand.

"I saw that Bella wasn't going to be harmed." said Alice.

"Okay, enough of this." Esme said perfectly calm. "Edward dear, settle down. I am sure your siblings didn't mean any harm. Now one of you explain everything that has happened."

Rosalie raised her hand. "Go ahead Rose." Carlisle nodded.

"Well," she took a deep breath. "Bella wanted to kind of pull a prank on Edward-"

"A prank I could've killed her!" Edward interrupted, but then stopped because of a look from Esme.

"….and we made him think she was scared so he would try to calm her down and distract her by kissing her and then Jasper was going to send lust to see how far Edward would go." She rushed out in one breath and looked at Esme and waited.

"Okay, so what should we do to solve the situation?" Esme asked generally.

"Payback." Edward said through gritted teeth, looking at me.

I shuddered and scooted my seat towards Emmett who was closest on my other side.

"If there is to be payback there will be new rules about you children and your schemes." Carlisle said.

"First, safety is important so make sure I don't have to take Bella with me to work. Next, If you participate in a plan you can then be a victim. And Lastly, all schemes are to end by Midnight on Halloween." Carlisle stated.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "It seems you have given this a bit of thought Carlisle."

"Well, yes I did hear you three in the bathroom." He admitted. Edward looked disgusted at this fact and stomped out of the room.

I quickly followed Edward out of the room. "Family meeting excused I guess." I heard Carlisle call.

I soon found him out on the porch, sitting on their swing. I went up and sat down next to him but he didn't look at me.

"I am sorry Edward, really."

He turned his head and looked at me. I saw his expression soften when he looked into my eyes. "Bella," he whispered, shaking his head. "You really have it coming." And with that he got up and walked away...

**Writter's Comments: Okay so Edward is going to get revenge. What should he do to get back at Bella? Give me your imput and Review!!!! Also check out my polls! you can tell me what you want and whatever gets the most votes will be included in the story. Check it out! :)**


	4. Revenge

**Writter's comments: Hey! sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, anyway read enjoy, ect..**

**Disclaimer: my name an't Mrs. Meyer it is Mrs. Cullen**

**ENJOY!!!! ps. I had some confusion about this: BPOV is Bella's point of view, EPOV (edward's) EmPOV (emmett's) ect..... sorry if you had some trouble.**

**BPOV**

I was left in astonishment as Edward walked briskly away. I quickly closed my mouth before I started to catch flies and went into the kitchen to make my self a sandwich for dinner. I found Alice sitting on the counter waiting for me.

"Hey," she said with a small smile.

"Hi," I replied.

"What'd Edward say?"

"He said I had it coming so pretty much he is going to get revenge."

"Yeah, this shall be very interesting." She replied thoughtfully.

"I would ask you to tell me what is going to happen, but I am guessing you wouldn't tell me. Am I right?" I asked.

"Right," she nodded, "are you done eating so we can go and get supplies?"

"What kind of supplies?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see." And with that she dragged me to her Porsche.

When we arrived at a little Halloween costume store, she led me to an area that had hair die.

"Wow, you truly are evil Alice."

"It's a gift" she said simply, "besides, these are temporary."

**EPOV**

I went straight to Jasper, leaving Bella there pretty surprised. I absolutely had to get her back. I found both of my brothers playing Halo in Jasper's room.

"I need to speak with you two."

"Wait," Emmett said pausing the game, "if you are going to plan a scheme, I am out!"

"Boy is someone chicken" Jasper commented.

"All I am saying is that you heard the rules, if someone helps out with a scheme they can then and only then become a victim. If Rose found out that I helped you trick Bella, she would definitely have my head for it and she is like the Evil Queen From Hell when it comes to payback." Emmett defended himself before exiting the room.

"You'll help me Jasper, right?"

"Of Course." Jasper replied.

"Okay, so what could we possibly do?" I asked.

" Well I was thinking about our friends from Alaska…"

"No, no, definitely not." I said, already knowing where he was going with this.

"Just listen if you were to actually flirt with Tayna that would be totally inappropriate, but if you were to _pretend_ to…" he explained.

"Ah yes, but that would completely upset Bella and I don't want to hurt her." I said, going through the possibility.

"Yes, but think of what she did to you…"

"Okay," I agreed, "lets plan."

**BPOV**

About twenty minutes later we got back. When we entered the living room I saw Jasper sitting there reading a book, looking distressed.

"What's up Jazz? I asked.

"Ummm…..well, I think you should see for yourselves." He said and gestured for Alice to carry me so we could be silent.

We approached Edward's room upstairs. We stopped a few feet from his open door so we couldn't be seen. I could hear Edward talking to someone in his velvet, seductive voice.

"…..I know……well I already told you Tanya…." _Tanya? _I mouthed at Alice and Jasper.

Alice looked at me, eyes wide and face confused while Jasper just nodded solemnly.

"…..Oh no of course you are not boring me, I could listen to the sound of your voice all day Tanya, just continue……." _WHAT! _

"……yes, your voice is lovely……..well you know what I think is even more lovely than your voice…..your beautiful face….." I felt hot tears fill up in my eyes. I looked up to Alice and I could see the furry in her expression clearly.

She set me down and took me by the hand, leading me to Edward. I saw Edward sitting on his bed looking at me. I looked around confused and not thinking very clearly because I was upset. "Wh-where's T-Tanya??" I asked, my voice cracking.

"She is not here Bella. It was a stupid trick." Alice said answering me. Then she turned around. "I'll have to say that wasn't a very good idea Jasper. One, it didn't work very well and two, it was just plain stupid. Next time get Rosalie to help." Alice said, grinning cruelly.

"What happens now?" Jasper asked.

"Bella gets some sleep and tomorrow we pull revenge on you." Alice said.

"What!?! Why me Edward did it too!"

"Yeah, but he didn't even do a good job. He can't lie to Bella very well, and although she is totally gullible to him, I am not. You came up with an evil idea that could have very well torn these two apart!" she said gesturing to me and Edward. "Now, prepare yourself Mr. Hale!" with that she pushed Jasper out of the room, closed the door behind her and left me and Edward alone.

Behind me Edward let out a huge sigh. "I apologize Bella." Suddenly his arms were around my waist. "Do you forgive me?" I heard him purr in my ear.

"It depends" I said, my heart speeding up because of his contact. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes," he said, his breath tickling my ear.

"Then yes, I forgive you too." I concentrated so my speech wouldn't slur because my head was quickly fogging up.

"Okay, time for the human to sleep then!" he said, releasing his arms from my waist.

I sighed, he was such a cheater!

**Writter's Comments:**

** Okay, so what did you think? It is perfectly fine for you to hate this chapter because this is my least favorite of them so far. I didn't really know how to do this because I had a review that told me I had to do something with Tayna and well, I tried. I had another idea that I was going to use but oh well. Review and tell me what you like, hate, think, ect...**


	5. What is Alice planning already!

**Writter's Comments: Hey every1! first of all yes twilight movie to words: see it. Any way I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took so long to like make.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilght just my fictional husband's heart...**

**BPOV**

"Bella what is Alice planning?" were the very first words I heard when waking up Sunday morning.

I looked up into Edward's eyes and shook my head. "Who knows Edward, who knows."

"Well, if you don't know what will happen then lets be very cautious, you know Alice."

"She is pulling it on Jazz so it won't to too bad…………right?"

After my shower, Edward and I walked downstairs so I could eat some cereal.

"Good morning Bella" Esme greeted me from the couch where she was reading a Better Homes and Gardens Magazine.

"Oh, hello Esme," I replied as Edward poured me a bowl of Captain Crunch.

"OH FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!" Edward suddenly cried out as Emmett burst through the front door in a flourish.

"YES! The time has come!" exclaimed Emmett. "Dance, Dance Revolution for play station has been released!" He shook the game's box wildly and grinned at us. "Wanna play!?!"

"I'll pass." Edward replied, raising his eyebrows as I began to eat.

"Aww, party pooper, how 'bout you Bella?"

"Hell No!" Edward jumped in. "She'd trip and kill herself! Umm…no offense, love."

"None taken," I said Sarcastically.

" 'C'mon you guys are so boring! I got to go and find Jasper and Alice…" and with that Emmett went upstairs. We sat down at the table while I ate and had small talk with Esme.

"Are you done eating?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, what do you want to do now?" I asked him.

"Well, I forgot to tell you about Charlie."

"Oh Crap!"

"Yes, he called last night and was quite distressed because he didn't know where you were. Alice told him you had a sleepover with her and Rose."

"Good." I gave a sigh of relief. I had totally forgotten about Charlie.

"Lets go upstairs love, we can watch Emmett and Jasper play."

When we entered Emmett's room there was the video game all set up and the boys were about to start. Edward and I went over to Alice and Rosalie who were watching as well. "Good morning Bella, sleep well?" Alice asked. I could tell she definitely had something up her sleeve.

"Yeah just fine, so what are you planning Alice?" of course I already knew she wouldn't give away anything for the world, but I had to try. Alice just rolled her eyes at me.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Why do I have to be the one with the weird siblings?" I followed the Greek god's gazed and saw Emmett and Jasper, but mostly Emmett. He was acting totally ridiculous, childish, impractical, and sooooo Emmett. He was leaping all over the arrows, playing an air guitar, and signing along with the song playing.

"Well, …you can spend an eternity with a mentally unstable brother like Emmett and never be bored." I shrugged.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile, "Yeah, I guess your right." We watched them play for another hour before deciding to go for a walk because it had stopped raining. As we walked through the wet forest raindrops dripped down on us from the leaves that hid the sky. I let my mind wander and thought about Halloween coming up just this Friday.

"Edward, are vampires upset by Halloween?"

"Well, not really. I don't truly mind that much. Besides, we've never really celebrated it."

"You've never celebrated Halloween?"

"Not officially, no."

"Hmm…" I thought, "We should have a party. I'm sure Alice and Emmett would be up for it."

"No doubt." He agreed.

"Ya'know you should dress up for Halloween as……….a werewolf!" I exclaimed.

"I don't find that very amusing, Bella" he said as I grinned at my joke. "Lets get back so you can eat some lunch." He suggested.

When we entered through the backdoor Alice skipped down the stairs to greet us with Jasper following her. Jasper still seemed a little scared of Alice but was taking her threat like a man and was trying to act normal.

"Bella, I love you so much! You finally came around! I will totally help you plan the party! I wonder who we should invite!" I silently wondered to myself if she could at least try to pretend once in a while that she could not tell the future, probably not.

"Umm, yeah do you think we could just keep the party guests just us, Alice?"

"Aw…please Bella!" she started giving me these perfect puppy dog eyes and I began to slip before Edward stepped in.

"Alice, don't beg." Edward said while she grimaced at him.

"Fine," she huffed. "Lets go shop for party supplies Bella, We'll be back in a couple hours guys!" she called as we walked out the door.

We took our time picking out Halloween decorations at many different stores. While we were shopping Alice said that we should stop at my house on the way back and ask if I could spend another night at her house. When I asked her why she wanted me to spend the night again she just said "You won't want to miss this."

We reached my house at about five in the afternoon and I notice Charlie's cruiser in the drive way so I knew he was back from fishing. As I walked in the door I could hear that the TV was on.

"Bells?" Charlie called from the couch.

"Yeah its me Dad, and Alice."

"Hello Chief Swan!" Alice's singsong voice came from behind me.

"Hey Alice, It is nice to see you again."

"We came by so I could ask you if Bella can stay the night tonight as well." Alice said getting right to the point. "I know it's a school night sir but I promise she'll get enough sleep."

"Well…I guess that would be okay." said Charlie. "Where is Edward?" he asked with suspicion.

"He is at my house playing video games with my brothers." She answered.

"Ah, well do you need anything like pajamas for tonight Bells?"

"Yeah, I'll go get them." I said starting to head for the stairs.

"Could Alice maybe get them I need to speak with you."

"Yeah, sure," I said as Alice began to skip upstairs.

"Listen Bella," I could tell by his voice that something was coming. "If you are spending the night at someone's house and your boyfriend is there well, things may get out of hand-"

"Whoa. Stop right there Chief. Don't worry, Carlisle and Esme will be there." _Yeah like that changes anything_ I thought to myself…

"Oh, well in that case, have fun I guess."

"Thanks Dad" I said as Alice returned. "Lets go." I said to her.

The ride back to her house took very little time with her driving the Porsche.

"Finally," Edward immediately picked me up in his arms when I walked in the door. "I missed you so much." He concluded as he set me down in his room.

"Edward, I was only gone about six hours."

"Yes, six hours too long." He whispered and then kissed me gently. His cool breath tickled the inside of my throat as our lips parted. Suddenly he stopped and looked past me. I turned around and saw to my astonishment a poster duck taped to his window that said "kissy! kissy!" in pink marker. Even worse was Emmett, outside he was jumping up and down so his figure came into our second story view momentarily until falling out of sight and coming back up again. He was making teasing kissing faces at us. I quickly look to see Edward's reaction. His lips were pressed into a straight line to keep from laughing as he drew a line across his throat with his index finger to show he was going to kill Emmett. I looked back out the window and saw my future brother sarcastically pretending to be scared.

"Come Bella," Edward chuckled bringing me downstairs. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie all gathered as they heard us running outside.

Edward left me on the porch and ran over to tackle Emmett.

"My husband will win easily." Rosalie stated from beside me with a smug smile.

"You're probably right, usually Edward has an advantage because he can hear what the other person is thinking but in this case I don't think elevator music will help much." That wiped the smile right off her face as she stared outraged at me.

Emmett's booming laughter came from the wrestling. "Ha, ha! I heard that Bella!" Alice laughed along with Jasper who found Rosalie's astounded face funny.

"Okay that's enough now boys, break it up." said Esme coming into the back yard hand-in-hand with Carlisle. Edward and Emmett both let go of each other and jumped lightly to their feet with grins on their faces.

"Bella, you might want to get to sleep early tonight, we have a big day tomorrow and I promised Charlie you'd get enough rest."

"Why do we have a big day tomorrow?" I asked.

"You'll see." She winked and Jasper gave me a complete 911 look.

As I laid in Edward's arms before I fell asleep I thought of Alice and what she was planning…

**Writter's Comments: So what do ya think? tell me and REVIEW feel free to tell me what you thought of the movie too if you want to! -ecbookaddict04**


	6. Alice's Revenge

**a/n: ATTENTION! I HAVE CHANGED THE STORY IN THIS WAY: ALTHOUGH EDWARD AND BELLA ARE ENGAGGED EMMMETT, ROSALIE AND JASPER ARE STILL IN SCHOOL!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Made by mrs. Cullen and not Mrs. Meyer**

**Anyway Enjoy!!!**

**EPOV 1:02 am**

Some of the best times I had with Bella were when she was unconscious in my arms saying my name again and again in her sleep. Her body, so soft and delicate, laying warm under my skin was so comforting. I sighed with pleasure as she mumbled "I love you Edward" in her sleep. I was looking forward to that day when I could finally call this beauty my wife.

As she sifted her weight I loosened my arms from her waist and then replaced them once she was settled. Some of her hair fell across her face, shielding her lovely closed, chocolate eyes. I slowly moved her hair back from her warm cheeks with my lips, taking in the wine's scent which I would never drink.

**BPOV about five and a half hours later**

I breathed in deeply through my nose and smelled Edward's sweet, delicious aroma. His scent was that kind of smell that made your mouth water. It made me dizzy but comforted.

"Bella." Edward greeted me although I had been sleeping next to him all night.

"Urg." I groaned, "It is Monday isn't it."

"Yes, and I feel like something is up."

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Alice has been keeping me out of her mind all night!" he spoke quietly but with frustration, "Right now she is going through the lyric of 'Do You Know the Muffin Man'" He even added a small growl in Alice's general direction.

"Is Jazz scared?" I asked

"Terrified." He confirmed.

I just shook my head while getting up and grabbing my toiletry bag, and heading to the bathroom after giving Edward a kiss on the cheek.

After my shower I got into jeans and a baby doll style shirt that Alice had gotten me a few days ago. When I left the bathroom as I was pulling my hair into a ponytail I saw Emmett waiting for me.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Well," he said with an idiotic grin, "I wondered if you'd wanna make a little bet."

"Let me guess, it has to do with Alice and what she's planning?"

"Whoa! You're good!" he said with true enthusiasm. "So do you want to or not?"

"Did you ask Jasper if he wanted to?"

"I would, but right now he looks like he'd barf if he could."

"Sorry Emmett but I don't really want to. Maybe you could ask Edward or Rose."

"Edward doesn't gamble and Rose doesn't like to lose so she doesn't bet." He said as we walked downstairs where everyone was. Carlisle was saying goodbye to Esme and then waved to everyone in general before getting into his car and heading off to the hospital. Rosalie was angrily flipping through channels with the remote, Jasper was talking with Edward as he placed poptarts on a plate and poured milk which was probably for me. Edward glanced at Emmett and I and waved us over with two fingers.

"Why is Rosalie so mad?" I whispered to Emmett. Of course she over heard me and glared.

"She hates having to go to school. She says it is boring to be surrounded by ugly human teens." He whispered back.

"Don't worry, its not you, she is always crabby in the morning on weekdays!" Alice practically sang as she skipped past me in a designer dress.

"Here," Jasper offered me the food when Emmett and I approached.

"Thanks," I said, taking a bite and measuring his expression. He seemed uneasy, as if he expected someone or something to jump out at him at any second.

I finished up my breakfast and followed Edward outside to the Volvo. Everyone else was planning to ride in Rosalie's car as usual. After we had walked about ten feet from the porch Edward froze and went ridged. Slowly he turned around to first look at me and then past me. I turned around to follow his gaze and watched with Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett. Alice was spraying a hot pink mist coming out of a can onto Jasper's hair! They were both moving at supernatural speeds, Jasper trying to dodge the liquid and Alice trying to apply it. Jasper gave up quite a fight but it was no use she had done the damage. When she was finished Jasper's hair was completely died a bright, hot pink. I let out a gasp. Jasper had a large shocked look on his face that seemed to me would never come off. Alice quickly snapped a picture with her camera. Jasper moved over to the window to inspect the damage and seeing his reflection, let out a high pitched squeal.

Seeing the near future Alice said, "Nope, don't even try Jasper, it doesn't come out with soap and water. Trust me, it is specially made so people can take showers with it in." she added with a smug smile.

Infuriated, Jasper stomped gracefully over to Edward and I and asked if he could ride with us. I saw Alice roll her eyes in the background behind him. Of course Edward said yes to Jasper's request.

I was extremely surprised at what Alice had done. I felt bad for Jasper and yet, I was grateful that he was okay, really pissed and pink hair, but okay. This would be a very interesting Monday at school…

**A/n:** **What do you think will happen? REVEIW and I'll UPDATE sooner!!!!! lv ya!**


	7. Jasper tolling With Your Emotions?

**A/N: Hey, hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: nope I don't own twilight :(**

**ENJOY! 3**

**BPOV**

The entire way to school Jasper was cussing loudly and complaining about his hair while Edward and I looked at each other with irritated expressions. We had suggested that Jasper wear a hat but when he tried it on his hair was long enough to still be visible. We arrived not long before the others.

"Evil little pixie…" Jasper added before stepping out of the car.

Edward let out a great sigh and looked at me. I gave him a reassuring smile and leaned in to kiss him. Our lips moved in unison only for a few moments before we were interrupted by a light tapping on Edward's window. We looked up and saw Emmett's face grinning and tapping his watch to show that we were going to be late for class if we didn't hurry.

Edward and I went to our morning classes and as usual didn't see Alice and Jasper as well as the rest of my future family until lunch.

**JPOV**

Of course I loved my wife, even though sometimes she was really annoying because of her little psychic gift and from time to time as nutty as squirrel with her shopping addiction I loved her more than this whole world, but right now I was so pissed it was beyond words.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my personal thoughts as I entered my first class, the only one I didn't share with Alice. Everyone was either staring or pretending not to stare but kept glancing up at me.

I felt the astonishment of my human classmates. I could hear all of them whispering about me to their friends when they thought I couldn't hear.

"Look at Cullen's hair" one Senior whispered to his friend, "It is completely gay."

"Oh my God!" one girl said, actually pointing.

If I had a temper, I would need a whole lot of self control not to kill something right now. Instead, I decided to keep my cool. I slumped in my chair and pulled out my iPod and turned it to "Heartless" by Kanye West. I listened to this song for the rest of the class thinking about how to get back at Alice.

**APOV**

After my first class I skipped through the halls towards Jasper's Locker where he was. He just glared at me as I approached. I had already made up my mind, I was going to keep an innocent face on and pretend that everything was normal, well as normal as it could be with me being a vampire and all.

"Hey Jazz,"

He didn't reply as he headed to our next class. I just followed him, sitting down right next to him as usual. Everything was just right and in my favor until half way through the class when I had a horrible vision because of Jasper's evil choice.

I quickly ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and scribbled a note before handing it to Jasper.

**JPOV**

I looked down at the note Alice had passed to me.

_You wouldn't!!!!!!_ Alice had written in her delicate hand.

_Why yes, I would._ I wrote a few lines beneath her message and passed it back to her. I saw her glare at me and then write something else before shoving it to me.

_JASPER HALE!!!! Don't you dare! If you go through with this I WILL get revenge!!!!_

I simply returned her glare with an arrogant smile.

_At Lunch…_ I wrote the threat before returning the paper to her desk.

**BPOV**

I was a little nervous about how the rest of the day would go. At times this family could become extremely vengeful. Edward was behaving a little weird in our second class and he later explained to me that he was "listening" to a argument between Alice and Jasper. Edward informed me that Jasper had a plan to get back at Alice but he wouldn't tell me what Jasper was planning, only that it "might be fun to watch."

Now we were in the lunch line to get my food. I looked over and saw that Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were all already seated like usual only Alice was sitting with her back to Jasper obviously ignoring him.

After I had gotten my salad, Edward and I joined his/my soon to be family. I kind of felt bad for Jasper, his hair was so evident and it made his pale skin look even abnormal.

**APOV**

The first few minutes after Bella and Edward had sat down we all watched Bella eat in silence. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper smile wickedly and I instantly felt sad. It increased to complete cheerlessness. Then I became miserable. I felt like I'd be crying if I could. I let out a small whimper.

All of a sudden my mood changed, I became angry which turned to furious in a matter of seconds. I slammed my hands on the table a let out a low and dangerous growl. Edward looked at me as if I was insane and Bella's eyes widened in fear. I tried to control my emotions but couldn't. I started to shake in rage, causing Emmett to back a few inches from me. Everyone at the table was looking intently at me with astonishment except Jasper who was trying not to laugh.

My mood changed again and I became utterly embarrassed. I bowed my head and hid my face in my hands.

"Alice?" Edward asked, worried. At the sound of his voice I felt a gush of love towards him. I looked up into his eyes.

"Yes Edward?" I said in a seductive voice. He stared back at me, horrified.

Abruptly I felt scared and let out a gasp. Then I was swept up into another whirl of embarrassment so strong I ran out of the lunchroom at human speed.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what I had just seen! Alice had acted so weirdly! I looked at Jasper to see his reaction to his wife's odd behavior. He was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides. It took me a second to put two and two together. I could not believe what Jasper had done. It was so unlike him. Oh no, this meant even more of Alice's vengeance.

Edward and I left the cafeteria hand in hand and headed to our next class which passed quickly with Edward passing me sweet love notes that caused me to blush and drawing designs with his index finger across my palm. The rest of the afternoon went likewise and before I knew it we were telling Alice that she could ride home with us in the Volvo. It was like Jasper and her had switched places since this morning.

**A/n: Okay guys! I NEED SUGGESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IDEAS!!! C'mon!!! REVIEW!!**


	8. Fear, Fustration, and Anger

**A/N: Merry Christmas!!!! this is my present to you! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

The drive to Edward's was mostly silent with a light jazz number playing on the radio. When we entered through the front door I just got a glimpse of Jasper before he ran out to the back yard. Rosalie and Emmett were on the loveseat.

"Hello my sex-deprived brother!" Emmett greeted Edward. "Wanna go hunting with me and Jazz?"

"Just for a little while, locally right?" he said, glancing at me.

"Yeah." Emmett said shrugging.

"Okay then," Edward concluded. Then he turned to me, "I'll be back in about an hour to drive you back to your house okay?"

"Sure, I don't mind" I half-lied, I didn't like not being with him.

After Emmett and Edward left to join Jasper where he was hiding somewhere in the woods, Alice , who had just been standing next to the door after she followed Edward and I in, took my hand and pulled me over to the sofa and made me sit next to Rosalie.

She stood in front of both of us with her hands on her small, slender hips. Meanwhile, Rosalie stared at me while I looked at Alice .

"Just wait…" Alice said to no one in particular.

We sat there for no more than twenty seconds when Carlisle and Esme descended the stairs hand in hand.

"Hello girls." Carlisle greeted us. "We are going on a small business trip. I have a meeting with another doctor in Oregon."

"How long will you be gone?" Alice asked.

"A couple of days…a week at most," He replied.

"Where are the boys?" Esme asked.

"Hunting," I told her.

"Tell them we said we love them. We have to go." Esme said, kissing Alice on the head while Carlisle grabbed their luggage.

We listened in silence as we heard Carlisle's car pull away.

"Okay, Rose," Alice began. "Today my husband totally crossed the line and he is gonna pay. I need your skills. This. Is. War."

"Hmm…" Rosalie said turning to Alice . "Well his hair was a good start…huh…we should build off of that... go all the way with it…"

"Like making him all pink?" I asked.

"Or maybe everything he has…" Alice said

Rosalie nodded. "All the way, his clothes, his shoes, everything…"

"We are going to have to make a quick shopping trip," Alice couldn't help smiling as I rolled my eyes and Rosalie nodded. "but not to long, we have to be back before they are…"

**EMPOV**

Urg. Jasper was such a freakin' chicken. He needed to man up and get some serious guts. We didn't even need to hunt. Usually I wouldn't mind a good hunting trip…but no my stupid sex-deprived brother Edward couldn't stand to be away from his lover. I rolled my eyes while I drained a deer.

Edward shot me an exasperated look. "Stay out of my head."

"Hey don't forget why we are here." He said with a pointed look at Jasper.

"Dude, we gotta go back some time!" I said to Jasper. We'd been gone for about an hour.

"Yes, and I have to be back to drive Bella home." Although I was glad Edward was backing me up, he needed to lighten up. I mean half of his sentences these days were Bella this and Bella that. Edward shot me another annoyed look. Before walking over to Jasper and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it Jasper." He said.

"Hell Ya! We'll help you through whatever furry your wife is going to release on you." Jasper's eyes widened. Oh crap! That didn't come out right…

"Emmett!" Edward growled to me. _Sorry…._

"Come on Jazz. Don't worry, it is just Alice." Edward continued, turning his back to me.

"Right," Jasper agreed, taking a relaxing breath. "It is just Alice, just Alice…" he kept up a little reassuring chant. It was pathetic. I pulled Edward a few feet from my coward of a brother. _It's just Alice!_ I thought to him, _that's the best ya got?!?_

"It is a hell of a lot better than 'We'll help you through whatever furry your wife is going to release on you!'" He spat at me. I had to admit that he had a point…

We walked back to our brother who was oblivious to the small interaction that had just taken place.

"Ready to go back?" Edward asked, hopeful. Jasper nodded in response and we ran back.

About five minutes later we arrived and found the girls in the living room, watching a movie. Rose turned and smiled at me. I took a deep breath of appreciation, she wasn't upset at me in any way.

Alice ignored Jasper completely, but was giggling quite hard. I got frustrated. I hated when that little pixie saw something in the future and didn't share a loud what was going to happen! Then I looked over to Edward who had just embraced Bella because we were home after being gone a whole hour, I internally rolled my eyes. He was standing next to the couch, frozen in place, he had seen the same vision Alice had. My frustration grew as he looked from Jasper's frightened expression to Alice and back to Jasper. He grimaced and then sighed.

Even with out being a freak like Jasper was I could tell there was tension in the room. I looked to Bella, she always gave things away a lot easier than Alice or Rose. She could blush and her heart gave away plenty too. She looked excited and a tiny bit mischievous.

Okay, now I was just getting pissed. No one was talking and everyone was looking at one another. I felt the need to speak. I wondered to my self why I was the one to Always talk first…

"Awkward silence…" I murmured. We all listened to Bella's heartbeat pick up a little bit. I saw Rosalie shoot Bella a dirty look.

"Where are Mom and Carlisle?" Jasper asked. Huh…I hadn't noticed till he mentioned it but I couldn't hear them anywhere…

"They went on a business trip to Oregon. They told us to tell you they'll miss you and that they'll be back in a few days." He looked at Bella surprised with the news she told him.

I could tell that was something separate to the real situation at hand. Bella was trying to distract us. I was going to nearly explode with frustration at this point.

"Okay! What is going on! What did you girls do to get back at Jasper? Huh? HUH!" I demanded. My siblings stared at me in shock and yet no one answered me!!!

Jasper looked 'bout frustrated as I was only fearful as well. He spoke in a shaken voice, "I am going to go get some different shoes, these are muddy." He probably just wanted an excuse to leave this mix of emotions and Alice I assumed. I saw Edward nod at me.

We all heard the blood curling scream and the roar that followed. A stream of curses came from upstairs at the top of Jasper's lungs. _Oh shit…_

_**A/n: Want to give me a Christmas present? REVIEW!!! sorry it took soooo long to update L:**_


	9. DEATH TO THE PIXIE

Chapter Nine – Death to the Pixie

**JPOV**

I opened my door, glad to be away from the tension in the other room. My shoes _were _a little dirty so I went to my closet which was mostly full with Alice's obsession. I looked to my small section and found to my horror a complete wardrobe in my size, of _girl's _clothes, **COMPLETELY PINK!**

many dresses…

lots of shoes…

purses…

_DEATH TO THE PIXIE_! I thought, and simultaneously I heard Edward and Emmett running full speed upstairs towards my room.

**A/N: Yeah I know this was like totally short but it is just a linking chapter!**

Unfortunately I am grounded from the computer till May so the Next chapter will not be posted for a few months. I am so sorry I will try to post if I can. I added up the reviews and messages I received and Jacob and the pack _will _be involved in this story.


	10. Mr and Mrs Hale

Chapter 10: Mr. and Mrs. Hale

JPOV

Alice had crossed the line.

I couldn't believe she would completely take away everything I had to wear and completely replaced it with the most feminine stuff possible. Actually, I could believe it, but this was not about the clothing, this was an insult upon my manhood.

I did not even care about clothing or anything of the sort hardly as much as Alice did.

I looked around our vast closet, ninety five percent of it was completely covered top to bottom in designer everything and now, the little ten foot space which previously held my dresser and small hanging space was also filled with women's clothing.

I once again glanced around the closet and saw all of Alice's most prized possessions as Edward and Emmett came into the room behind me.

I quickly found one of Alice's favorite dresses off a hanger and had it in my hands, about to rip it to shreds.

I hesitated, because at that moment the most beautiful creature I had ever seen walked into the closet. Edward and Emmett moved aside to let her in.

Sadness and regret and love radiated off her like waves on an ocean shore. Each of them crashed into me one by one, each threatening to knock me down, and I let them…

I let the dress fall from my fingers because I realized that hurting Alice wouldn't make me any happier, Revenge wasn't solving anything.

I stared into Alice's eyes and she stared back.

"I'm so sorry." We both said at the same exact time, my tenor and her soprano melding together in a perfect harmony. Alice giggled and I smiled.

Then Alice reached out to me with her left hand and I kissed her wedding ring I had placed on her finger so many years ago before leaning down to kiss her lips.

We stood there holding each other for the longest time and I remembered, she would always hold the key to my heart and to my happiness.

I don't know how long it was before I noticed Emmett and Edward there, both grinning. They were either glad Alice and I had stopped fighting, or I had been sending out waves of joyful emotion without noticing it. It was most likely a little of both.

EPOV

After watching and listening into Alice and Jasper's thoughts during a very intimate make-up scene. I went downstairs to get Bella. I heard Emmett behind me.

"Well that was sure dramatic wasn't it?" he said to me as we entered the living room.

"Well, I thought it was very sweet and compassionate and romantic." Rosalie said with an annoyed look at Emmett.

"I can be all those things and more baby." Replied Emmett as he sat down next to Rosalie on the couch and put his arm around her. Rose just rolled her eyes, but I knew in her mind she thought Emmett was funny.

Bella smiled at me and came to her feet as I got closer. She was wearing a long sleeve, dark blue sweater and jeans with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

I took her hand and kissed her forehead. As my lips met her smooth skin I embraced the warmth. I slowly breathed in her soft scent. My throat was ignited ablaze but I was well accustomed to it by now and welcomed the torment for the monster I was. My other hand that wasn't holding Bella's, stroked the gentle waves of her hair. After a short moment I pulled back, "Come Bella," I whispered to her and led her out to my car.


End file.
